Void Tyrant
by Nim Maj
Summary: Herald of the Void AU. Instead of summoning a Necron Lord, Louise summons a Monstrous Creature. The Hive Mind never looked this cute. HUMOR! Enjoy! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Leviathan

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Void Tyrant**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic **Alternate Universe**

Chapter 1: Leviathan

Within a bioship, biomass swirled and took form. Filling an amniotic sac, it was moved to a birthing chamber. Biomass hardened, becoming bone, chitin, and flesh.

This element of Hive Fleet Leviathan was headed to Octarius, where the main elements of the Hive Fleet were engaged in battling the Ork Empire belonging to the Overfiend of Octarius, under whose leadership more and more Orks were coming to join one of the largest land engagements seen since the battles for Armageddon and the Black Crusades.

Orks and Tyranids, two biological weapons, duking it out for a single system. Should the Orks win, the largest WAAAGH ever assembled will be poised to strike into the Segmentum Solar, the heart of the Imperium of Mankind and home to Holy Terra, the homeworld of humanity, bolstered by Ork reinforcements from all over the galaxy arriving in Octarius via Space Hulks directed by Gork and Mork, the gods of the Orks, itching for a good fight.

Should the Tyranids win the battle however, they would be able to convert the uncountable masses of Orkish flesh into Tyranid biomass, replenishing their losses sustained by Inquisitor Kryptman's desperate strategy, which led to the Octarius conflict in the first place.

With the Overfiend of Octarius on one side, and the appearance of the legendary Tyranid Swarmlord on the other, the battle has ground to an ever escalating stalemate.

Scything claws took form and armoured chitin hardened while a powerful brain with an instinctive connection to the Tyranid Hive Mind formed the Tyrant which would aid the Fleet in close quarters combat.

... Or it would have, had the egg, carrying the fully grown and matured but sleeping Monstrous Creature landed in the ship and boarded the waiting Mycetic Spore. Instead, before it hit the bottom of the cavernous birthing chamber, it disappeared into a glowing green portal which seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

The waiting Tervigons looked at each other before sending the bad news to the Hive mind... which proceeded to have a collective WTF? moment.

* * *

"My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

An explosion, once again. Her heart fell as she expected yet another failed spell. As the dust cleared Louise Valliere carefully peeked out at what she had summoned. A wall of flesh greeted her. Towering over the people gathered there at over sixteen feet, mucus covering its' sides."This... is my Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar?" Louise whispered to herself.

"What did you do Louise the Zero?"

"Yeah watch it!"

Professor Colbert simply gazed up at the massive egg. The students also began noticing the immense size of it.

"H-Hah! It hasn't even hatched yet! Knowing you, it'll probably die before it can be of any use!" came a half-hearted taunt.

"Y-Yeah, considering it's made of flesh, it looks like you got some kind of big baby straight out of the womb. Hah!"

"Shut up!" Turning to the advising teacher Louise asked, "Mr. Colbert!"

"What is it?" he asked distractedly.

"Can I try summoning again?"

"I can't allow that."

"Why?"

"This ritual is one that decides the mages entire life. Trying again is blasphemy against the ritual itself!"

He gazed at her with a serious stare."Whether you like it or not, this creature has been chosen as your familiar."

"But I've never heard of an unborn baby as a familiar!"

"It is still your familiar."

Seeing nothing left to do Louise lowered her head and closed her eyes. She resigned herself to what she had to do. Lifting her head and beginning to chant, "My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar." She grimaced as she was forced to kiss the mucus covered membrane.

As she jerked back in revulsion she wiped away the mucus from her mouth. She stewed in impotent fury as her peers laughed it up at her disgrace, kissing something so slimy. She turned her back to the egg so she could glare at her classmates.

Everyone stopped dead as a massive blood red claw sliced down embedding itself in the ground next to Louise.

The egg rocked from the movement, which was arrested when another claw pierced through the egg sac and balanced it, landing on Louise's other side. Then, two more claws appeared from the top, back to back, and sliced down through the membrane.

As the membrane fell apart, the creature within emerged from its' egg fully grown and ready for battle. On its' upper right scything claw runes glowed. All the students trembled in fear and awe at the beast before them. It roared striking terror into their hearts.

* * *

The first thoughts that assailed the newborn Tyrant were _"__**SHOCK! AWE! AMAZEMENT! HAPPINESS!**__"_ Sifting through its' connection to the Hive Mind, the Tyrant gained an immediate impression. _**"ZERO! KIRCHE! RED HAIR! DARK SKIN! ANNOYANCE! I'LL SHOW HER!"**_

The Tyrant turned toward Kirche and raised a Scything Claw, intending to kill that which would cause harm to the Hive Mind.

"Stop!" cried a panicking Louise as she saw her familiar raise its claw to strike at Kirche. Unbelievably, it stopped! It seemed to look confused before returning to a nonthreatening yet majestic stance.

Looking around, the Tyrant then **ROARED**, daring any to threaten the Hive Mind.

* * *

That night, while Louise dreamed of leading her familiar to the rescue of Princess Henrietta, and then singlehandedly defeating her enemies, the Hive Tyrant considered its' predicament. It needed troops to protect the Hive Mind, and to do that it needed biomass to spawn needed troops. Within the Hive Tyrant was the genetic information necessary for the creation of the various Tyranids. However, this was limited to all known variations. New kinds of Tyranids required the input of a Norn Queen, which was usually safe in the Hive ships in space. Before the Tyrant could craft new variations of Tyranids, it would need to spawn a Norn Queen. But that would be for the future.

Through its connection to the Hive Mind, it could form a plan of action. It had obtained a general overview of the situation in Halkeginia

First off, missing humans may draw attention from the humans, but especially the mages, whom seemed to be some kind of element controlling psyker. It would need to bide its time, considering these... mages... could possibly destroy a lot of minor troops. But they were still human, and the Tyrant was protected somewhat through its association with the Hive Mind.

The obvious solution to a needed infiltration: Genestealers.

It would take many generations for purestrains to aid him, but implanted humans could 'disappear' and purestrains be birthed.

Until the Tyrant could declare itself openly, Infiltration was key. Build up forces until the truth was revealed.

But for a genestealer, some biomass was needed for the initial investment.

The Tyrant cast its mind out into the forest it was lurking in. Lured by the psychic signal, local fauna, deers, wolves, and squirrels came... to be quickly killed their bodies piled together. Standing over its' kills, the Tyrant then pierced its own body with its claws, blood running down its legs onto the mass of flesh. Quickly healing itself, the Tyrant turned its incredible psychic might to directing the microscopic Tyranid cells, slowly ordering it to consume the biomass... and replicate.

By the first light, a Tyranid Hive, complete witha small pool of biomass was ready. The Tyrant would continue calling the local wildlife to the Hive in order to gather the necessary biomass, but first, to protect the Hive Mind in its absence, it spawned one Tyranid.

* * *

"Funya..." said a sleepy Louise as she stirred from slumber. She had a good night's rest since she had successfully summoned an amazing familiar! Feeling she was not alone she turned to the side of the bed. The sight that greeted her cause her to yelp and fall of the other side as she scrambled away. Peeking over her bed, her eyes focused on the creature in her room, looking a lot like the familiar she summoned yesterday... if only much smaller.

Its' skin was white. It had an elongated reptilian head, armoured on the top with black chitin. Its' claws were short and stubby, but red. It's long tail curled at the end... and unlike the familiar she summoned yesterday, it was small enough to fit in her room...

Oh yes... it was also _**floating**... in **midair**_.

* * *

A.N.

First Chapter of Void Tyrant! Well? How did I do? Comments and suggestions are appreciated!

This will be similar to Herald of the Void, but different enough considering the different races involved. I have to say updating will also be much slower since I need to study the Tyranids more before writing about them. The information here is all from the Lexicanum and what I got from the few hours I spent playing Dawn of War II: Retribution.

I obviously took some artistic license with the Tyranids concerning the familiar and psychic connection messing with each other. This story would be over really quick if the hive Tyrant didn't obey Louise, so it had to see her as something that could command it, hence its' thinking that Louise is the physical manifestation of the Hive Mind. Yes, the familiar contract had its work cut out for it.

Anyway, that's all for now!

If anyone can point me to an online copy of the 5th edition Tyranid rules I would appreciate it and it would lead me to updating much faster (after I've read it).


	2. Chapter 2: Multiplication

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Void Tyrant**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic **Alternate Universe**

Chapter 2: Multiplication

Louise peered hesitantly at the strange sight on the other side of her bed. The color scheme was similar to her familiar, that being red claws and teeth, black armoured chitin, and pale flesh... but it was much smaller than yesterday. Her familiar shouldn't have been able to fit into her room, but this one did.

How the heck had it gotten inside?

"Familiar?" she asked quietly. It seemed to recognize her since it turned its head in her direction. Getting to her feet and walking around the bed, she took her familiar in. Its' tail was also more visible, curling around itself, pooling on the floor like a coiled rope. Its head was about the height of a man, the tips just barely missing the roof. Runes shone faintly on the left claw of the familiar, also much smaller than yesterday. It seemed... pointless really since the claws didn't reach very far. Its massive head was the most prominent part of it, making it look chibified. It fit in her room, but barely.

"What happened to you?" she asked incredulously.

Turning to face her, she felt a slight pressure on her mind before... she simply understood the gist of it. The big one was in the forest hunting and making his lair as well as... spawning? This one would guard her in his stead.

Nodding she then held her hands straight up above her head. Realizing its cue, the Zoanthrope psychically lifted Louise's evening gown from her form and began telekinetically dressing her.

* * *

Making her way down to breakfast, Louise waited outside the dorm tower as her familiar left her room via her window. Though much smaller, the floating familiar seemed to still be too big to fit through the hallways easily.

Once inside the dining hall, the Zoanthrope was left outside with the other familiars. Waiting for its' food, it soon noticed a timid maid trying to work up the nerve to approach it.

Poor Siesta was trying to get its attention from far away. This familiar's presence simply inspired fear. Its claws and tail, horribly atrophied, were there for a reason. She didn't know that she was well in range of a psychic blast, and that she would be dead already if it wanted to.

"Excuse me... Mr. Familiar... we have some beef here for you to eat." She weakly said, trying to stay out of reach of the Zoanthrope's tail and claws. The floating Tyranid understood her intent from scanning her mind and moved toward her, gently nudging her with its head, sending calming psychic waves toward her, allowing her to lead the way.

After making its' way to the meal, the Zoanthrope simply stared at the carcass of the whole cow laid out before it. After a bit, Siesta was confused as to why it wouldn't eat. Then something strange happened. The carcass lifted itself off the ground and hurtled through the air in the direction the Zoanthrope had turned and into the forest away from the academy. The familiar then turned to the next carcass and began feeding... by telekinetically tearing apart chunks of flesh and floating them into its mouth.

Siesta simply stared in terrified awe.

* * *

'Heads up.' came the psychic communication. The Hive Tyrant looked up only to miss a fast moving object pass through the place its head once was. Staring at the object, now in the biomass pool, the Hive Tyrant recognized it as the carcass of a cow.

Normally, the Hive Mind was a gestalt of all the minds in the Tyranid Hive Fleet. A gestalt made by the melding of the minds of untold billions and perhaps trillions of Tyranids. Unfortunately for this Hive Tyrant, he only could meld with the personality of a certain Zoanthrope... who just so happened to have been "born" from the genetic configuration of Eldar DNA. Essentially, this meant the gestalt mind was made of a grand total of two Tyranids, one of whom was "descended" from the premier psychic race in the Milky Way Galaxy, that of the Eldar, and by creation the Old Ones.

The Zoanthrope had a superiority complex.

Just like the Eldar.

In time and as the population grew, the personality would be subsumed by the gestalt Hive Mind. But with only two current members, quite a bit of personality remained.

Perhaps "personality" is too inaccurate a word. Let's use "instinctive behaviour."

Essentially, the Zoanthrope knew it was superior to the Hive Tyrant in matters of pure psychic might. Its Tyranid part however recognizes the Hive Tyrants' superior position in the chain of command.

That didn't mean it had to like it.

* * *

"So Louise..." began Kirche as she Louise, and Tabitha were sitting at a table with their familiars having tea after breakfast. "What in the world happened to your familiar?" she asked bluntly, giving Louise her grudging respect for summoning an impressive familiar. "It looks really different than what you summoned yesterday."

"It's actually in the forest. This... is a replacement. While it... spawns, this... 'Zoanthrope' will protect me and see to my needs."

Kirche looked at the familiar in question. "Spawns? You mean you now have more than one familiar? How? And how do you know it's called a Zoanthrope?"

Louise looked uncomfortable. "To be honest... I just... know. Don't ask me how but, I think... it can understand what we say and communicate back. Kind of like a reverse contract, allowing me to understand it even if it doesn't use words." She answered thoughtfully. "As for spawning... I think it's making minions."

"Hmmm, so have you given any thought to their names? I've decided to call my familiar Flame obviously." She said with pride. "And Tabitha has called her dragon Sylpheed."

"Hmmm, I don't know. Whenever I think about it, my familiar seems to give of a commanding presence. Like it's some sort of leader. It's certainly big and intimidating, it rules over the smaller familiars, so maybe... Rex?"

"Rex? After the kings of old? Isn't that a bit presumptuous?" wondered Kirche.

"Hmmm, Rex." Louise said, trying it out. "Actually it doesn't sound too bad!"

"And this one?" asked Kirche as she gestured at the Zoanthrope, an eager air around it... for some reason.

"Hmmm, Zoanthrope so... Zeta?"

There was a short pause. "I think you need to work on your naming sense." Kirche commented. Zeta agreed.

* * *

The next day Tristain Academy held classes as usual.

Hovering outside of the classroom, the Zeta, observed the proceedings. First was the boring talk. That was followed by more talk. Knowledge of the elements was hazy but instinctive, thanks to the Hive Mind, speaking of which, it seemed the Hive Mind was getting up for... a demonstration? Zeta observed with interest, eager to witness the might of the Hive Mind, of which its' own powers were a feeble fraction. The Hive Mind waved her wand, spoke an incantation and...

**FLASH**

**BOOOOOMMMMM!**

'What the Fu-AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!'

Poor Zeta's body was flung from the third story window and across the courtyard and into the ground digging a trench a foot deep before its' movement was arrested by the wall.

It could only get off a weak telepathic signal to Rex before darkness overtook it.

'HIVE MIND. BOOM. AWESOME. HEH. SLEEP NOW. KTHXBYE.'

* * *

Crawling through the forest, the two latest spawns made their way to the ambush point. Even producing these two taxed the Hive Tyrant's resources. As such, a Lictor and a Broodlord were spreading the Genestealer taint throughout the population in order to gather both the resources and information required to protect the Hive Mind. And their first target was coming around the bend.

A carriage made its way to Tristain Academy. Outside there was a driver and a guard. Inside was unseen though. It didn't matter. The Lictor opened fire with its Flesh Hooks and dragged the horses off the road and into the forest, pulling the carriage along for the ride.

Confused, the passengers stumbled out of the wreck... only to be greeted by a horrific sight. They saw a towering monstrosity with two long claws, clawed hands, and a squid-like face with tentacles for a mouth consuming the driver. The driver's head was in the mass of tentacles as it slurped down brain matter. So terrified at the sight were the passengers that the Broodlord was on them in an instant. In a whirl of diamond-hard claws, they were sliced and knocked out.

This was necessary owing to the need to infiltrate society. Live infiltrators were preferred over biomass needed for Tyranids... for now.

It was then that the information held by the driver hit the Lictor.

They had just attacked the carriage of one Count Mott, a Palatine Count, a Messenger of the Palace.

Oops.

This could be bad. Or...

The Lictor communed with the Broodlord and the Hive Tyrant. A plan was made.

* * *

"Greetings milord. How was your trip?" The butler asked.

"Hmph. Except for some damn brigands, the usual. We dealt with them however. Have the kitchens send some food to my chambers. I'm feeling up for a snack before I retire."

"Very good my lord."

The carriage was moved to the stables and the Academy horses, borrowed for the return tripe were stabled. As the servants opened the carriage doors to clean up inside, they burst open as three figures leapt out from within.

"W-what?" cried out a stable hand.

Silent but deadly, the Broodlord and two Purestrain Genestealers attacked. A clawed hand clamped down on the mouth of the stable hand. Two more grabbed his arms and held him in place, as a fourth sliced open his belly... reached back into its flesh, and placed in the wound a small mass of flesh.

A genestealer implant.

The other genestealers spread out through the grounds, hunting down their victims... and spreading the taint.

By dawn, none of Count Mott's staff or guards were entirely human anymore.

And neither was Count Mott.

The genestealer infestation had only begun.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early. After leaving her room, Louise was stopped by a curious sight. Three Zoanthropes, lined up all in a row, waiting to escort her to breakfast.

"Louise... your familiars are multiplying." Kirche deadpanned.

Oh, if only she _knew_.

* * *

OMAKE – ／人◕‿‿◕人＼

"My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

BOOM!

An explosion, once again. Her heart fell as she expected yet another failed spell. As the dust cleared Louise Valliere carefully peeked out at what she had summoned.

It was mostly white with red eyes. It had a strange constant smile on its face and gold rings on its long floppy ears. It had the body of a cat.

All the other students looked on in shock at her success.

Hesitantly, she asked. "Are you my familiar?"

'I suppose so.' The critter answered in her mind. That surprised everyone there. That it could communicate with them. Most familiars were simple beasts. Still, it was kind of cute.

'So what happens next?'

"Now I complete the contract." The critter perked up at that.

'Then go ahead!'

Louise chanted. "My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar." Kneeling down she picked up the animal and kissed it on its forehead. Shortly after completing the spell, Light shone on the critter's belly. Looking down at it curiously, the animal noted, 'Hmmm, it's a little painful.'

"Uhm..." said a confused Louise. "You don't look in pain."

'I can bear it.' it replied. 'So, what now?'

"Now we can return to the Academy." Louise said with pride. She had done it! Not only summoned a unique familiar, but she had also contracted it in one go. Speaking of which...

"Oh yes, that reminds me, what are you?"

Its face never changed as it spoke up quite proudly. 'I'm an Incubator!'

Without missing a beat, it continued, 'Master, what do you know of Entropy?'

DOOOOM!

* * *

A.N.: TROLOLOLOL!

Oh Lord, that Omake was fun to write! Anyway, here's the next chapter of Void Tyrant! It took a really long time since this just didn't want to get written. Heckuva writer's block, at least here. But don't worry! I have horrible things planned for the future! Ah, Albion, we knew you well! Au Revoir!

Don't worry about the Tyranids, they'll eventually become the killing machine from WH40K fluff. But right now, the Hive Mind is small enough that they can retain some sense of self. Their relationship with Louise is kind of complicated. They see her as the guiding intelligence behind the Hive Mind. She's a sort of Overmind for the gestalt consciousness, the Hive Mind. She tells them WHAT to do, the gestalt tells them HOW to do it. And it's all thanks to the Familiar Contract! Ain't magic great?


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Show

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Void Tyrant**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic **Alternate Universe**

Chapter 3: Familiar Show

Louise wandered around the forest just outside of the Academy. "Mou, where is Rex?" she said to herself. Behind her floated 3 Zoanthropes, dutifully keeping her safe. Looking at each other, the middle one then floated forward and nudged Louise with its head.

"Huh?" asked Louise in confusion before she felt a slight mental pressure as the Zoanthrope communicated to her psychically.

"…"

"That's far!" She whined, as she realized that Rex was guarding the hive which was located deeper into the forest. It was at such a distance that horseback riding was needed just to go there and come back in a timely manner.

"Well you better tell Rex to be here for the Familiar Exhibition. I'm showing everyone just how amazing my familiar is!"

The Zoanthropes reluctantly agreed. _They wanted to show off too!_

* * *

That night, Louise was trying to figure out just how to best show off Rex's abilities. It was big and strong and could slash things it seemed. Maybe she could set up a suit of armor to be destroyed? That would entail getting help setting it up though. Maybe Rex was intimidating enough on its own to carry the competition just standing there looking scary?

A knock on the Door drew her out of her daydreams of victory. Xenon, one of her replacement familiars, a Zoanthrope, perked up at the intrusion and got ready. Outside, Zeta and Yeta, the other Zoanthropes hovered just beyond her window, having been awakened from their slumber by Xenon. They tensed for action, but detected no apparent hostility.

"W-who's there?" asked Louise.

A figure entered the room and closed the door quickly. The intruder was clothed in a cloak that obscured their eyes and most of the face in the dim candlelight.

"It's been a while..." the figure rushed to Louise and wrapped their arms around her as the hood fell off. "Louise Francoise!" said Princess Henrietta, for it was her visiting Louise.

"Louise, Louise, good old Louise." Said the princess as she continued to hug her old friend.

Louise jerked out of the Princess' embrace. "You should not Princess!" Louise kneeled before the Princess. "To come to such a humble abode by yourself!"

"Stop those formalities Louise Francoise. We are friends are we not?"

"Princess, those words are too much for me..."

"You have been a childhood friend." She said, hands clasped together as she remembered happier, more carefree days, her voice filled with emotion. "Oh, I've wanted to see you all this time."

"Princess..."

Henrietta wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Ever since father passed away, I haven't had anyone to open my heart to."

Louise took her hands in her own. "Princess, I was surprised when I received a letter from you."

"Yes, I had hoped that by coming personally I could meet you again. And now I can also meet your familiar!" she said as she turned to inspect Xenon.

Quirking and eyebrow, she noted, "Oh my, Louise, what a unique familiar. I don't think I've seen its kind before." Turning back to her friend, she noticed the two familiar creatures hovering just outside the window. "Uhm… Louise…" she began hesitantly, "How come those creatures look like your familiar?"

"Ehehe," Louise chuckled in embarrassment. "The truth is your highness, they're kind of… all my familiars."

"Truly? How is this possible?" Henrietta asked with her head tilted in confusion.

"I… don't quite know." She admitted. "The familiar I summoned is somewhere in the forest nearby, These… creatures look like a smaller version of what I summoned, and bear the same contract runes on their left claws."

Henrietta hummed in consideration. "I see. Will I get to see your familiar in action tomorrow?" she asked.

Louise grinned. "Look forward to it Princess!"

* * *

"Lords and ladies, May I present to you, my familiar spirit!" Louise said in triumph. From behind the stage footsteps could be heard, clueing everyone in on a large creature moving out from behind the stage, the Hive Tyrant stretched out to its full impressive height of 6 meters, towering over the stage.

"I give you, Rex!"

The Hive Tyrant ROARed, causing several of the princess' guards to flinch and reach for their wands. The crowd was gaping at the sight of four curved blades for arms, each taller than a man, its massive and powerfully muscled frame, and at the Tyrant's razor sharp teeth and blades. THe Hive Tyrant seemed to exude. power and threat.

"Louise..." whispered a shocked Henrietta.

Needless to say, the Hive Tyrant was larger and more impressive than Tabitha's dragon, though it was more useful with its flight capabilities. Louise's victory was assured.

Unfortunately, it was as she was basking in the glory of her victory that Fouquet's attempted robbery occurred. Too far away to help, Fouquet got away, but without stealing anything, not having managed to break into the vault.

* * *

"Hohoho! As you can see, your highness, we are fully capable of protecting the treasures stored here."

"We are glad that every precaution was taken to prevent the theft." Replied Henrietta.

"Bah, even the barest minimum of defences was capable of turning away a thief of Fouquet's calibre. Rest assured highness, the treasures and artifacts stored here are under the best protections. You need not worry about them."

"Thank you for your time. Your support for Tristain is very much appreciated."

"We live to serve your highness." said Old Osmond with a deep bow.

* * *

La Rochelle, crown of Tristain's airship ports, a key trading city for the human nations gleamed in the night. As an important trading post, it saw many visitors from all over the continent, with trading vessels from all the four nations docking there.

And when the Genestealers arrived, they would be able to infiltrate all the nations of Halkeginia.

* * *

A.N.

This chapter was **deeply unsatisfying** to me. It feels horribly forced. I couldn't quite get it right. In fact, I don't think I could have come out with it if I hadn't promised iron elsar. You can thank him for even getting this chapter. I would have probably left it to rot for another few months as I procrastinated and made excuses to myself.

Unfortunately, I've lost a lot of motivation for writing. I have interesting games to play (Starcraft 2 and it-never-gets-old Sid Meier's Civilization 5)

I lost quite a lot of information since I just recently had to replace my Hard Drive around December 29 or 30. Before that, the old one was whacking out causing me to lose all the information I have, including a lot of downloaded anime files. I even lost my files for the codexes so I had to find them again.

There's also the fact that I have little time to write with my school picking up: Practice Teaching.

That said, I guess this fic is declared by me to be **ON HIATUS**.

I'll see if working on the Herald of the Void sequel will reignite my passion for writing. And if it doesn't… well, let's just say that you might see a new one-shot series in the Familiar of Zero archives.

Finally, Here's a rough sneak peek on what I can see will happen.

* * *

"Hurry children, we must leave." TIffania Westwood said to the orphans under her care. THe Spirits were screaming. Something Unnatural had arrived on Albion. All of nature felt it... and it heralded doom. The death of life, and the birth of something... twisted... new... and terrifying. As she hurried to pack her things and get ready to move out with the children, she couldn't even consider where would be safe. All she new was that she had a bad feeling. SOmething had recently arrived on Albion that heralded the death of all that she knew. Albion was not safe, even in the forest.

Because the forest was weeping at the coming destruction.


End file.
